Lonely Tears
by Rishi-Chan
Summary: Two poems,about Dark and a girl Havent thought of her name yet.It's something that ends at the very end of one of my stories,which I havent made yet but will shortly.Hope you guys like them,review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I dont any D.N.Angel

**About: **Alright,lets get something straight here,Yes.The first poem isabout Dark,but its a diffrent Dark. No.The secondpoem isnt Krad.The poems areabout Dark,and a girl (havent thought the name ofher yet)it will be something,in one of my D.N.Angel stories that I am writing,soon.Just had to clear that up.Any questions then just ask.

**

* * *

**

**Dark**

Why is it that you are sad...why is it that you cry?

Have wings been torn off,so you can't fly away form this horrible nightmare.

As the night comes,and the day leaves,why do you look so sad?

Your tears are dark,like this night slowly creeping in on us.

As I look upon your face,you try to hide it from me.

But I know that you are crying.

As your tears fall,the rain falls,slowley and silently like your tears.

I only wish to see you smile again,if I could only fly you away from this nightmare of darkness.

But my own wings have been clipped.

If only I was strong enough,to take you away from all this sadness.

I try to go to you,but it seems like every step I take towards you,I only seem to get farther.

Why?

Why is it that I can't comfort you?

The faster I run towards you,the farther I get...I only wish to see you smile again,like the days before this.

Soon I cant see you anymore,the only thing infront of me is darkness.

Why,Why is it dark,is this our future or something else.

I hear your voice,calling to me,calling to me,it sounds so close but far away at the same time.

I run threw the darkness,to your voice,that seems so close to me.

A path appears before me,is it water that I run across to you.

No,its not water...but tears,it was your own tears.

Is that why you cried so much,so I wouldnt lose my way,so I wouldnt lose my way to you.

The darkness fades,and the light becomes clear.

The light,why is it so familier,to me.

I know ,I know now why it was so dark.

It was my own heart I saw.

The light was you,you saved me from my own darkness.

As I run on the path of tears,to you.

Where I know is the place where you wait for me.

A see a bright light infront of me,is it you?

No,it was the sun coming up.

Have I been gone for that long,have I always been gone from you.

Is that why you were sad.

Is that why you always cried.

As the sun rises,I feel like a new day approaches.

A new day where I can finally see your smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I dont own D.N.Angel or its characters

**

* * *

**

**Light**

Tears fall,the tears always fall.

But why,why do I cry so much?

Is it for something or someone.

It has been so long that I have forgotten

The night's coldness comes at me hard,and I feel like everything will be this dark.

I have forgotten all those times,all those happy times.

I see you look at me, and try to hide my face from you.

So you cant see my tears.

I feel the cold rain,on my back, just like I feel my tears.

I notice that you disappear,was it all just a memory.

Was it not you that stood there for hours on end just watching me.

Watching me cry.

Or was it just a memory,a memory of you that seems so far away.

So I cry,I cry away all the sadness.

But is there some meaning behind these tears.

I know you want me to smile,to always be like it once was,but sadly I cant.

I say your name,A name that seems so foreign to me.

But evan though it comforts me in a way that I cannot explain.

I feel the warmth of your wings on my back,the wings that were torn away for my sake.

I know how much,how much you care for me,I never want this feeling to go away.

So I cry,I cry to make all the sadness go away.

As the tears fall,I see a light coming from where you once stood.

The light makes me think of you,and evan that comforts me.

But it wasnt you,it was the sun,the sun that made the darkness go away.

It made me feel like I could fly again.

For the scars on our backs would heal in time.

Just like are hearts.

Though I know the wings won't come soon.

I know that you will.

I dont know why,I dont know why I know this.

But it feels like you are coming closer to me.

Not like before,where it only felt like you were going away.

I look down at the ground again,the ground that seemed like my home for so long.

For that was the only thing I looked at when I opened my eyes.

I see a path, a path leading away from me to the spot where you once were.

Evan though its distant I see you,I see you running toward me.

I smile,for the first time,in so long.

As the sun rises,I feel like a new day approaches.

A new day where I can see us both smiling


End file.
